The Forced
by KrisJules
Summary: ... What happened between their Grandfathers neary a score ago? Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

It was her first year out of school - and Hermione still lived with her mom and dad. Her brother was too young to move out yet. He wasn't accepted at any magical school so seventeen was too young.

Hermione was in her room when a limousine pulled up in front of her house. Two men in dark hoods knocked on the front door. They were the same height, but one was built - while the other, slim, walked with a cane. One of her parents offered them and the driver in. It was apparent that the driver wasn't going to move.

Hermione lay on her bed writing a story she'd been working on for a couple of months as she sang quietly along with the songs that played on the radio. Her room was green, the walls, sheets, curtains. The floor was a brown carpet.

Her brother Steven walked in after knocking. It had been an hour after the dark hooded men showed up. Steven laid down beside her casually as possible. He watched her for a moment.

"Jules,..." it was his nickname for her. He couldn't remember how she acquired the name. "Will you run away?" She looked at him in udder shock. Never in his life had he asked her to do bad. You can imagine her shock. "You're my big sis and I love you. You know that." He wasn't asking. "I want you to run!"

"What's wrong?" She put her stuff up quickly in concern.

"Just do it." She searched his eyes. "Only for a day or two. Go to a friend - or another family members. Just get out of here." He was frantic.

"Why?"

"They're here for you. Those men. They want ou to marry one of them. Something about Veela shit." He explained quickly.

"Don't cuss." He grinned.

"They said it was sighted, or something. Signed. A paper." She scrambled off her bed and looked out her window. A dementor and most likely the new Minister of Magic was standing out there. Steven looked as well.

"Those butts." She tried not to cuss in front of Steven.

"Hermione, dear." Her dad knocked on her door. "Could you come out here for a few minutes?" Steven was first out her door. Their father led them downstairs to the living room. "Sit" she sat stiffly in the chair - her brother on the arm. One hooded man - the one with the cane - sat on the couch, his hands clasped on the silver snake hand grip of his cane. "Please leave the room Steven." Grudgingly Steven left the room. The Minister of Magic came in and sat in the recliner.

"Now,... Miss Granger." Started the Minister of Magic. "We have here a contract signed by your grandfather - James Granger, along with the signature of this young mans Grandfather. Artimeus Black." He pointed to the man with the cane. "In the wizarding world you cannot refuse, or divorce." Hermione felt herself pale with fear. "This,..." he held up several papers. "Cannot, I repeat, cannot be undone. We've tried everything. Forgive me." Everyone looked up. "Please. Hermione Granger, this is your old school mate. From Hogwarts. Draco Lukorias Malfoy." She stopped breathing. They started spinning. It became very dark.

Hermione smelt something awful and immediately woke up. Several people were standing around her. Parents, brother, Minister of Magic, Malfoy, some ancient guy. Malfoy! She sat up and bolted towards her room to hide. To make sure it was a dream. Someone followed her.

"Jules,..." it was her brother. They sat in her room for an hour before anyone tried to talk to them.

"Hermione." Her mother called. "You have to go with them. You know your grandfather was a full veela. You'll go crazy after a while. That's why they're here now. They weren't supposed to come until next year. Dear, he can help." Her mother cooed.

"I'm not going crazy am I?" She asked Steven.

"No. You aren't."

"Honey, come out here." Her father yelled through the door. "I'm sorry." he apologized to his company.

"Quite all right." Artimeus Black assured them calmly. "We shall relieve this door." he pulled his wand from his pocket and unlocked the door. Steven stood in front of her and glared at everyone.

"Your sister is ours." Mr. Black muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Mine." Malfoy had corrected viciously.

"The poor boy is already claiming her." He patted his Grandsons shoulder lightly. Mr. Black turned to Hermione who looked at all their faces. Next thing he knew he was leaning against the wall like everyone else as she ran down the hall. Malfoy chased after her.

It wasn't long before they were out of the house and down the road. He wasn't too far behind her when they came upon a dirt road. It wasn't too far down the road. She glanced over her shoulder at him. He wasn't there. She came to stop. When she turned to face forward, he was there. She screamed in shock. He threw her over his shoulder and headed back to her house. She was kicking and beating on his back.

"Put her down!" Her father yelled at Malfoy. He kept walking. "You bastard. She's not ready!" "Malfoy set her down in her yard. He grabbed the back of her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Got it." She looked away and nodded. "Please." She still didn't move. "Steven. Can you grab her two most valuable things from her room?" Steven did as asked. He knew he couldn't stop it.

"I'm not leaving my family." She muttered in hatred.

"You get to visit your family and fucking time you want. So move it." Everyone was shocked by his outburst.

"Don't talk,..." Malfoy turned towards her dad.

"I'll talk to her however the hell I please." He looked at Hermione who paled under his gaze. Artimeus was gleaming with pride as his Grandson took control quickly getting precise results. Steven came out of the house with a fat notebook and a picture of her and himself playing basketball.

"You're wedding will be in half a year. Since he's a Prince, you'll be Princess. You will attend every function he requests you to." The Minister of Magic informed. "You will live with Mr. Malfoy from here forth with. You'll marry the muggle way and wizard way."

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"What don't you know?" Malfoy asked angrily.

"I assume you are curious about the wizard way of marriage." She didn't speak as she matched Malfoys glare. "He shall explain it when the time comes." She sighed. "Once married both ways you shall be moved into your house. Just so happens he's already bought a wizard mansion. Larger than any other mansion in his family history. You are one third veela. He is more than we'd like at a nineteen twentieths." Malfoy didn't move.

"No." she stated. "I'd rather go nuts."

"I don't." She recoiled into herself from the venom in Malfoys voice. "Lets go." Steven hugged her good bye. Malfoy walked away after glaring at him. Everyone looked at Mr. Black.

"Veela are protective. Highly protective of their own veela. He thinks of you as no threat." Hermione sighed.

"Bye Steven." She hugged him once more before Malfoy came back. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from her own home and pulled her to the limousine.

"Please Hermione." The Minister of Magic started. "If you just give it try. It's going to get harder and harder,..."

"Get in honey." Malfoy said.

"My name isn't honey, bastard.

"That hurt." She tried to get away.

"Fine. Dear." He mocked.

"That,..."

"Get in the fucking car or I'll kill them all!" Artimeus Black yelled from the front seat.

"Let's see you try old man." Malfoy countered as he shoved her into the limousine. She tried to climb out but he climbed in blocking the door. The Minister of Magic was telling the driver something. He joined them soon. Once they were away from Hermiones home, she became frantic. Malfoy grabbed her arm and yanked her over his lap. "Calm down." He whispered as he held her down.

"Let me go! Please!" She begged.

"Hermione, we cannot change what your Grandfather has done. It will be easier to give in and enjoy him." Hermione didn't say anything. "A wizard's way of getting marriage is completely different from a muggles. You'll live with him and his Grandfather in his Grandfathers house for six months. In time Malfoy will court you. You will be provided with books that help explain this." She still didn't move or say anything. "Wizards marriage is,... well,..." he thought for a moment.

"A kinky sex ritual that we must perform every night for three months." With all her might she pushed herself off his lap. Not in disgust. She had to admit, he had a nice body, even though he was a jerk.

"You're not serious?" She asked the Minister of Magic indubitably. She nodded his head softly. "No. No way." She leaned back on her side of the seat. Malfoy scooted over to the middle. She passed him a questioning look.

"If I provide you with a port key to your parents house will you no try and run?" Malfoy asked sincerely.

"I don't want anything to do with you." She spat.

"I don't want to turn out like my parents. He rapes her. I don't want to rape you. They argue and fight. He literally knocks her down." He was furious. She sighed. "You get your own bedroom. A bathroom joins our rooms."

"Maybe I can find a puppet for you. Then I can go home."

"The only way you can go home is if I die." He spat.

"May I continue?" The Minister of Magic asked. "This is irreversible. You must spend three hours together every day. Awake. In the same room." He enunciated looking at Hermione. "Once a week you must do something together. You cannot make her bathe with you, strip, or have sex with you."

"Small miracles." They ignored her small comment.

"There is something you have to see." The Minister held out a picture. It was their Grandfathers shaking hands. "That's when they signed the paper. There is limited sexual behavior before marriage." Malfoy growled softly. "No intercourse, no oral sex, no foreign objects." Hermione looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "What?" Malfoy had matched her look. "You haven't fully tapped into them. Both of you haven't. Your sexual appetites are going to sky rocket. Very few people know how to control it. The women veela are very flexible." Malfoy looked at Hermione. She turned a bright red and crossed her arms and legs. "Both of you are insatiable."

"Great." Malfoy wasn't sarcastic. His eyes held a little sparkle.

"Grow up." Hermione scoffed.

"Make me."

"Your father wished to speak with you." Mr. Black interrupted through the window.

"He can kiss my ass." Malfoy muttered. "I've talked to his ass enough lately." Malfoy turned to face Hermione crossing his legs in the seat.

"It's about your farm." Hermiones eyebrows shot up. "Six thirty."

"You talk to him."

"No. You're the one who wants to farm and get dirty and sweaty. Disgusting. Can't see why anyone would want to do that."

"I'm human." He yelled in exasperation. She prayed he didn't do anything. If she was scared, she froze.

"Don't forget about your function coming up." Mr. Black reminded Malfoy casually.

"I know." Malfoy rolled down his window and whistled. "Stop the limousine." He yelled. When it came to a stop he climbed out. She saw a motorcycle on the side of the road. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out. She stood there as he climbed on the motorcycle. "Get on." Something in his voice told her he wouldn't put up with it.

When she made no move to get on he grabbed her arm and jerked her on. To keep from getting hurt she swung her leg around it. He gave her fair warning before taking off - the limousine was too slow. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt - safe. Neither were wearing helmets but she felt safe.

He reached around and pulled her closer, her thighs pressed against the back of his. She didn't know where he was going, she just knew it was near. He made a left. They continued down the same road for nearly twenty minutes. A huge mansion came into view. When he parked in front of it she scooted back as far as the seat would allow her. He sighed and climbed off. He muttered he'd be back in a minute. He came back out with his wand.

They were off again at a slow speed. He drove slow enough that she didn't have to sit against him. She had one hand resting on his side, the other on the seat. Every now and then he drove into the other lane to let other cars drive by at their normal speed, but he never sped up.

Music was playing. It was an island beat. Uncle Kraker, Drift Away. It was country for Mr. Prince Farm Boy Malfoy slash Veela Man. He didn't seem to mind the fact of all the Veela things going on.

When they got to another mansion Malfoy made her go in with him. It was Mr. Blacks house. It was dark. Real dark. The living room was humongous. Dark. Huge portraits decorated the walls, dark colored couches, tables, rugs, floor tiles, wall paint. It was all so dark. Malfoy seemed to be studying her as she looked around.

I'll show you around later, sweety." The name caught her attention.

"What happened to Granger and Mudblood?" She asked with as much animosity she could muster. He sighed.

"One, you're about to be my wife, two, you're mine, three, I'm mostly veela. I can't help it. He stressed the last sentence. Rolling her eyes she cast her gaze o the rug she was standing upon. As she ignored Malfoy and his grandfather her emotions hit her.

Fear, fatigue, stress, anger, hatred, confusion. Every anxiety emotion flooded her, swarmed in on her like a dementor to the happiest person in the world. She prayed they didn't see her tears. She turned and ran as fast as she could. Someone was behind her, catching speed. Her legs stretched, her muscles pulled.

Once she crossed the paved road, a quarter of a mile from inside that horrible house, she jumped a low fence. He caught up to her. They rumbled to the ground - rolled, fought, pinned, re-pinned. He straddled her upper thighs, his feet tucked between her legs immobilizing her from her hips down. Her arms were pinned above her head, a visible twig sticking out of her hair.

"Let go!" She yelled. "Help!" She wiggled. "Help!" a car drove straight by. "Fucking bastards." She yelled after them tugging at her arms. He held tighter. They were both panting, yet his facial features didn't change. "Get off me! Leave me alone." The more frantic she became the more emotional she was. She was shaking with silent tears. "Don't touch me asshole."

"Shh. You shouldn't say such things." he cooed - still not angry. "Why'd you try to run?" His voce was soft, gentle. She took a deep breath - and wailed as loud as she could. It was a piercing pitch. His eyes closed slowly. "Calm down, Sweety. It'll be all right. I'm not that bad." She couldn't breathe. "You'll see. Do you want to go to the function with me?" She stared at him in shock. "You don't have to. I just thought it would be nice if you came with me." He moved both her hands to one of his and began plucking a few twigs out of her hair. "You could stay here. Shower, sleep, explore, yell, learn. Got a huge library. Might be something in there you don't know? Learn more about Veela. Most of the books are in my room, but I'll move them to yours. Need to see your room?" He pulled her to her feet. She stood there in shock.

Malfoy wiggled all the twigs out of his hair then returned to pulling things out of hers - which was still in a small bun.

"Can I take your hair down?" She stopped breathing long enough to feel dizzy. "Of the bun I mean?" She was too much in shock to speak, let alone the simple task of breathing. Without her answer he untwisted her hair and finger brushed the rest of nature out of it. There were small waves in her hair all the same general design. "Back inside." He gave her lower back a small push. As she slowly walked he watched her hair. It almost swept to the top of her rear. "Your hair looks nice." She felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

He already felt rejected, hated by her. She had the right. The way he'd treated her, yet how she was safe because of him. She must hate me, he concluded. I'd hate myself too. I did just walk into her home and take her from her family.

"Thanks." She muttered softly. She spun her hair back up into a bun and bolted down the road. It didn't take long for him to catch her. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Her feet left the ground.

"Stop running." His voice, gentle as it was, was commanding.

"I don't deserve this. Let me go."

"You deserve better, I know."

He's lost his fucking mind, she thought to herself. What the hell is wrong with him? He's crazy. I'm crazy. This is just a really bad nightmare. A really, really, really, really bad nightmare. That's it. It'll all be fine in the morning. Like every other bad story. No. She started crying.

"Please don't cry." He begged as he set her feet back on the ground. "I didn't mean to hurt you." It took them ten minutes to get back. "I'll show you to your room." He grabbed her hand. She pulled her hand away and followed him.

Why does she hate me? He asked himself in agony. I'm, I hope I'm not hurting her. Did she have a boyfriend?

"Did you have a boyfriend?" He asked abruptly. She replied negatively. I'll bring you those few books in a moment." He muttered.

Her room - adjacent to his by a two yard wide hallway - was huge and luxurious. The floor was a nice fluffy brown color with tan walls. A small chandelier in the middle of the ceiling gave a little highness to the room. A large circular bed sat against the far wall covered with a light blue quilt with black lace around the edges. A mahogany dresser on the east wall, a window from ceiling to floor with dark brown curtains. There were two doors in her room.

The bed had black sheer that hung from near the ceiling to floor all the way around the bed. Three large fluffy pillows lined the head of the bed. A small stool sat beside the left side of the bed.

One picture - a sunset - decorated the wall. It wasn't a bright orange but a purple sunset over a lake with mountains in the background and trees near the front.

"This is the closet." He stood near the door that was closest to the window. "And this is the bathroom. I have a door to it on the other side. There is a lock so you can lock it when your in here. Just try and remember to unlock it for me please. There's a hot tub in there too. I only use it every few days." She didn't say anything. "There's a small fridge in my room if you need anything like a soda, small snack." He left leaving her door open and went into his. He came back with the books he promised her. "Artimeus will tell you when dinner is ready. He can't pass through the hall doors. Only we can. I'll be at the function." He stood there for a minute. "I'll,... see you later babe." He left closing the doors.

She stood there for a minutes staring at the lovely room.

"What the hell." She walked over to the bed, pulled back the sheer and jumped on the bed. It was softer then it looked. She laid there for ten minutes with a small smile on her face. A knock on her door made her jump. Quickly she straightened her bed, closed the sheer, and answered the door. It was Malfoy with her picture and fat notebook. He handed them over to her with a small simple smile. Slowly she took them. He stood there for several seconds.

"Thank you." She mustered. He shrugged.

"Are you going to attend the function with me?" he asked hopefully. She didn't answer. "Thought so. Bye then." he turned to leave but looked at her. "You forget the corner." he pointed to the bed. She hid her smile the best shw could when she saw the quilts corner was on top of the bed. The door closed and she laid her things down on the bed and looked at all the clothes in the dresser and closet. The dresser had shirts, pants, skirts, shorts, pajamas, socks, panties, bras. The closet was a little different. It held beautiful dresses matching shoes, scarfs, coats, stockings, jewelry. She stared in awe at the rings and necklaces. She wasn't much for bracelets or earrings. There were several cute purses. They were small, leather, white, black, red, and forest green.

A small brown cloth thing sat on top of the side stand. It was full of money. A note was with it in beautiful handwriting.

'My Dear,

This is your money. It's for you. Please don't try to give it back. Spend it on anything you want. I'll buy what you need..

D. M.'

She liked the way he wrote his initials. She left the money in its brown casing and set it back on the side stand on top of the note. Once she got used to the look of her room she left. She wondered down the halls looking for the exit. As soon as she found the front door she was gone.

Hermione ran as far as she could without having to stop. Her stomach was hurting when she began walking. It didn't take long for her to find a barrier between the two worlds. She couldn't seem to get it to work. Everyone that past told her to just go home. They made her angry. Her stomach began hurting more and more. It was normal when was angry.

An hour later she found herself near a small party type thing. Lots of rich people. She stood staring at them for a moment. She could hear the music and see lights. Her stomach had stopped hurting. She ignored it. Once a few feet from the actual party square she saw Malfoy avoiding certain people (girls) and drinking clear liquid. He turned her way shaking his head. Oh shit, she thought. He didn't see her thankfully. She walked quickly down road close by. Her stomach began hurting once more.

A car drove past sporting the Weird Sisters to her amusement.

"Miss?" Someone called. "Sir Malfoy told me to come get you." she saw the old man. He was running with a limp. He looked to be about eighty or so. She hurried her walk. His run was slower than her walk. She felt sorry for the old man. She began crying when she came to a stop to allow him to catch her. He accompanied her to the limousine. "I'll fetch Sir Malfoy." He said calmly and closed the door.

Hermione sat against the side of the car in the seat curled up with her head in her knees. She began crying harder. Her stomach had stopped hurting though. By the time Malfoy climbed in the back she had tear stains on her knees. He sat close to her and rubbed her arm. She jerked away.

"Why do you keep trying to run?" He asked quietly.

"I don't want to be here." She muttered. A girl knocked on his side door.

"Yes?" He answered after he rolled down the window.

"Can you give me a lift home?" A woman asked nicely.

"Sure." Malfoy opened the door and climbed out. "I'll tell Greg." The woman had a nice bod, abundance of breasts.

"Who are you?" The woman asked Hermione.

"Granger." She replied casually.

"His Veela." She muttered. "Poor you. I almost got trapped in one."

"How did you get out?" Hermione asked in earnest.

"Kill him." The woman sighed. "My man was Veela. He wasn't stupid, but he blew himself up."

"I can't kill him." Malfoy climbed back into the limousine and sat next to Hermione.

"So Granger's your veela." She stated.

"Yup."

"Too bad." He glared at her. "I meant getting stuck in a no exit marriage."

"I don't want an exit." She shrugged.

"I didn't either." He sat back and stroked Hermiones upper arm momentarily.

"I do." Hermione chimed in crossing her arms. It was visible that Malfoy was hurt by what she said.

"Are you going to eat first or go to bed?" He asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Thought I might just fall asleep and wake up at home." He growled. "You aren't a dog. Don't growl at me." He refrained from growling and sat back. The woman that was riding with them was dropped off before he spoke again.

"Why do you treat me like this?" He asked. When he grabbed her hand she jerked away.

"You deserve it."

"How?" He wasn't angry.

"You show up at my house and basically kidnap me in front of my parents. I have to marry you in six months. Hello. I thought you were smart."

"I don't mean to scare you." He apologized. "What do you want for supper?"

"I'm not hungry." He stopped talking.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling you. She hates me!" He yelled at Artimeus a month after she moved in. They spent their time together, though she didn't speak. He hadn't gotten any farther. She was nearly done with the books the last time she asked.

"She's just scared. She told you."

"She hates me for something I didn't do." Malfoy rubbed his temples.

"At least you can try and make her love you."

"I don't want to try and make her love me. I want her to love me by will." Artimeus sipped his tea. "I can't even hold her hand, let alone see her smile." Before Artimeus could say anything Malfoy wished him good night and left.

Hermione went to bed when she finished the first chapter of the first book.

In the morning Hermione woke up and took a quick shower. Malfoy listened to the water run before laying back down and dreaming of her.

"Draco!" Someone screamed. He sat bolt up into his knees. "Get your Veela ass up!" He climbed off his bed, quickly pulled on some pants, and headed for the hallway. "Bout time. I wanted to talk to you a month ago."

"Yes." Malfoy never travel to his fathers mansion to speak.

"Why didn't you come speak, boy?" Malfoy stepped out of the hallway.

"If you want to talk lets talk."

"Do you have her?" Mr. Malfoy asked in anger.

"She's not and item."

"She's here then?" Malfoy nodded his head. "Have you given her the books?" Another nod. "Does she like her room?"

"Back off."

"You dare speak to me like this. I am your father." Hermione had chosen that moment to walk out of her room. Malfoy looked at her with a small smile. His father struck. Malfoy still dodged it. Growls were heard. Malfoy had his father by the throat. They were the same height, though Mr. Malfoy was lanky.

"That's the bitch." Started some woman pointing at a picture. She seemed to be talking to herself.

"She's your pussy." Malfoy threw his father into the wall.

"Lucius!" Some woman cried. She wore her hair up. It was black. "Draco!" Malfoy was heading for his dad. "Hermione! Make him stop!" Hermione froze. Malfoy left her sight. She hurried to the end of the hall and watched in slight fear. Mr. Malfoy had a bloodied face. "Hermione! Make him stop!" The woman screamed again.

"How?" Hermione cried out. She flinched when she heard something break.

"Tell him."

"Tell him what?" She was frantic.

"To stop! Tell him to stop!"

"Malfoy!" She felt awkward. "Stop!" Neither of them stopped. "Draco! Stop!" Malfoy stood up and headed over to Hermione with a small smile.

"Stopped." He muttered cheerfully and pecked her on the lips lightly without thought. She reached up and slapped him on the side of the head. The same way Snape slapped Harry and Ron. It made her smile. He lifted his arms and let them fall letting her know he was toned, muscled, and a man.

"I see that." She turned around and headed to her bedroom.

"Hey, Hon." He closed the hall door. When she turned to look at him she fell against the wall. He stepped even closer.

"W-what?" It was hard for her to not like his body. With it so close it was even harder to keep herself from touching it.

"Are you okay?" She nodded her head. "We're going for a walk after breakfast. I have to go to Blaises. I thought I'd bring you along." She nodded her head.

"Fabulous." Her breathing was heavy. Malfoy grinned at her before stepping back.

"Sorry." He apologized huskily. Knowing what he was doing.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done that." She opened her door and slammed it shut leaving him standing in the hallway.

He headed to his room. When breakfast was called he sat next to her at the table. He didn't say much to her until everyone had left. She wasn't allowed to leave until he left and he didn't eat fast. When every one left the table Malfoy turned to Hermione.

"Look, I'm sorry about getting so close to you in the hall way. You don't even let me hug you. Or hold your hand. I just want some form of contact."

"Well. You kissed me. Contact enough for a month." He looked at her. He stood up and she went back to her room. She read a bit while she waited for him.

"He'll be over protective, violent towards other male Veela who speak harsh or sexual to or about me." She groaned. " He'll do anything I say. I'll feel,... compelled to do what he says." She snorted. "I'll feel secure, safe, wanted, loved. He'll easily be discouraged at the simplest rejection. Most male Veela will fight and argue with each other, completely harmless to their mate." She turned the page. "For safety, we must live together. Memory loss is unstoppable if separated. A Veela's desire is unquenchable." She paled. But quickly remembered no sex until marriage.

" Honey." She jumped at the sound of Malfoys voice. "It's time to go." She put her book away. It was the last one.

"Draco." He looked at the portrait of himself. "She's not wanting you." Malfoy closed her door, grabbed a vase and chunked it at the portrait.

"Shut up." He seethed. "She does too. She just doesn't know it yet." Hermione heard everything he said. She felt bad for it but he deserved it.

"Draco?" Malfoy turned to his Grandfather.

"Yeah?"

"Are you spending three hours together?" Malfoy nodded his head. "Going to Blaises?" Another nod.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for her."

"Any progression with her?" Malfoy shook his head. "Well, Theresa is waiting for you."

"Why do I have to teach her?" Malfoy groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Because your almost family and they know you know how." He stated for the last time.

"Fine. But she's still coming." Mr. Black shrugged his shoulders. Malfoy went back to her door and stared at her. She closed her book, set it down, and stood in front of him. He flashed her a sexy grin. When he reached for her hand she pulled hers away.

"Stop." He pretended to not be hurt, but it was hard. He knew she'd like to go to Blaises. There was an old friend of hers that lived there with him.

"Princess Hermione Emiaj Granger Malfoy." He fantasized out loud.

"I won't keep my last name." She muttered towards the ground.

"Really?" He asked astounded. They walked in silence for nearly five minutes. "Talk to me please." She lifted her head to look at him.

"Why? I have to spend the rest of my life with you. Without a choice!"

"I'm sorry." He was sincere but she ignored him.

"You make it hard to stay mad." He grinned over at her. She felt her cheeks tint a light pink.

"Sorry." She crossed her arms as though she were cold. "Will you try to be my friend at least?" He seemed nearly desperate. "It'll make it easier on both of us." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"That's impossible. You and Art Boy show up at my house and kidnap me infront of my parents - they don't even try to stop you - and make me live with you. Am I supposed to be happy and confess my undying love for you?" She asked incredulously.

"It would be nice." She slapped her forehead.

"Stop acting like a love sick puppy."

"It's impossible. If I could I would if you wanted me too." He muttered quietly shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Stop it. Tell me this is just some cruel joke." She sniffed as she wiped away a few tears. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." He ordered.

"Sorry."

"Stop." She bit her lip. "Can you please try and be my friend?" She didn't need a moment to think.

"No."

"Allies?"

"No. Stop talking to me." She looked off to the side. Neither spoke for the longest time.

"Princess Hermione Emiaj Malfoy." Hermione let her head fall into her hand.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy."

"You shouldn't use such fowl words." She glared at the road. Malfoy smiled for spite. "Wife of Draco Lukorias Malfoy, the farmer." She rolled her eyes.

He asked her a few more question but she didn't answer any. Though one in particular stuck in her head. Where would he get the idea for that? She asked herself.

"When do I get to visit my family?" She asked at The Zambini gate.

"Whenever you want as long as you don't try to run away, Sweety." He muttered as he closed the door.

"I have a name."

"Mrs. To be Princess Malfoy." He wasn't happy but he wasn't angry. "Before or after our required time together tomorrow?"

"Before."

"So are you excited to see them?"

"I'm not excited to see any of your buffoon friends."

"You should ask who's all my friend before you dis 'em." He stated.

"Don't need to. If they're dumb enough to befriend you." She shrugged letting his mind wonder. He was angry and she could tell. She smiled for spite.

When they arrived at Blaises Malfoy was greeted with a hand shake and hug from Blaise. He turned to Hermione with arms open. She looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"You want in there you gotta give me a hug." Hermione saw the small flicker behind Malfoy's eye but ignored it and hugged him very quickly. "So,... She's anxious." He was talking to Malfoy. "Wouldn't shut up this morning."

"Nice. Hon,.." He grabbed Hermiones hand and pulled her in. She jerked her hand away from his and followed. Malfoy turned around and headed straight for her. She didn't back down. He ducked and threw her over his shoulder. Hermione screamed in shock earning every ones attention. With bright red cheeks Hermione slapped the back of his head.

"Jerk." He laughed and dropped her on the couch. Her head fell on some ones lap. She lifted her head to look and see who. "Ginny!" She screamed jumping to her knees and hugging her. Ginny was just as ecstatic. "How have you been? What's been going on? I haven't seen you in a year." Malfoy stood back as they flew off the couch. Blaise pulled him even farther.

"Psst." Malfoy looked at Blaise. "Is this normal?" Malfoy shrugged.

"I don't know. I ain't never seen her happy!" Malfoy exclaimed as he watched the girls. "Maybe I should've brought her out her a lot sooner." Blaise agreed silently.

Ginny excused herself after a few minutes of getting reacquainted. Blaise joined Ginny where ever she went leaving Malfoy and Hermione alone in the piano room. She sat down on the couch. When he sat on the other side of the room she felt bad for insulting his friends. She lifted her head and looked at him. He wasn't looking at her. Instead he was staring at the ceiling. She watched as he closed his eyes. She stood up and quietly sat next to him.

"Malfoy?" He grunted a response. "I'm sorry for insulting your friends." He let his head roll over onto her shoulder. She looked at him before looking down. He snuck in a simple kiss on her cheek and smiled. "Don't,..."

"It's not hurting and your not getting a damn disease. Calm the fuck down." He sat up letting his head fall back on the couch. She turned her head away from him and let his arm fall around her shoulders for merely a second. Hermione stood up to leave but Malfoy grabbed the waist of her jeans and yanked her back down. Her elbow landed on his inner thigh. He jumped grabbed himself.

"Not my fault." She defended quickly. He nodded his head and sat back down. When his ass touched the couch she jumped to the other couch and waited for Ginny. When she and Blaise came back they noticed the disruption and laughed.

"They've been snogging on my couch!" Blaise cheered.

"Have not!" Hermione screamed. Malfoy laughed.

"I wish. Get some attention other than rejection from her." Ginny smiled a sympathetic smile at him. Malfoy shrugged and sat at the piano with Theresa. Ginny stole the seat next to Hermione.

"So, . . ?" She urged cheerfully..

"What?"

"What were you doing?" She poked Hermione in the ribs.

"Talking." Ginny smiled again.

"Good talking or quick talking."

"None of your talking. I had said something and felt bad. So I apologized. I didn't wanna scream across your house here so I walked over there." Ginny couldn't believe her. They moved to the far side of the room to talk in private. Malfoy watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Theresa?" She looked at Ginny. "Can we borrow some of your coloring books?" Theresa sped out of the room and came back with her coloring books and crayons. "Thank you." Theresa hugged her quickly before flying back at Malfoy.

"So what have you done with Draco?" Hermione sighed.

"Nothing."

"Oh. There has to be something?" Hermione shook her head as she colored the Sparrow and Nightingale. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. It's not right. I don't want to marry him. I mean, yeah, he is cute and all." Ginny laughed. "What?"

"Cute." She scoffed disbelieving. "Hon,.. You mean sexy." Hermione blushed.

"Keep quiet." Ginny laughed.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed. "Hermione thinks your,..." Hermione tackled her. Malfoy and Blaise leaned over the couch to see what was going on. Hermione was sitting on Ginny with her hands over her mouth.

"Are you gonna keep quiet?" Ginny shook her head no. "Why not?" She grumbled into Hermiones hand. "I ain't taking my hand off."

"I wanna know." Blaise said.

"So do I." Malfoy climbed off the couch and picked Hermione up off of Ginny who spluttered it out instantly. Hermione closed her eyes and stopped moving in Malfoys arms. Her cheeks were bright red. Malfoy grinned a wide grin and kissed her shoulder.

Malfoy carried on with Theresa's lesson. When the lesson was over Malfoy sat and talked with Blaise for a minute as Ginny tried to make amends with Hermione. Ginny kissed Blaise on the cheek after Hermione forgave her and sat on his lap. Malfoy noticed her withdrawal and suggested that they go home. She followed him. They ate dinner quickly before Malfoy had to go to a function.

Hermione visited her family before they spent three hours together the next day. They went back to the Blaise's after lunch. After Theresa's practice Malfoy talked with Blaise some more.

"Hey D." Everyone looked at the door. "Your big brothers back in town."

"Four minutes hardly classifies you as my big brother."

"Hey Blaise, Ginny, and who are you ma'am?" Malfoy turned around so fast he caught every ones attention. Phellan, on the other hand was still staring at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." She muttered uncaringly. "Draco Malfoy's Veela mate."

"You could be mine." he stated huskily.

Hermione screamed in shock as Phellan and Malfoy hit the floor. Ginny was just as shocked, though Blaise just stared.

"Leave Theresa." Theresa flew from the room. Hermione couldn't speak. She was too scared. Ginny shoved her towards the fight when Draco began turning grey.

"Malfoy! Stop!" He didn't stop.

"They're brothers!" Ginny hurried.

"My Malfoy stop!" She screamed a little awkward as Draco dug his knee into Phellan. Draco stood up and pulled Hermione onto his lap as he sat on the couch. He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. Phellan took his time to get up.

"She won't be yours." he muttered defensively.

"She can pick for herself. We're both eligible." Phellan stated as he advanced. Malfoys fingers clenched into fists.

"My name is on the papers." Hermione wrapped her fingers around his fists.

"Phellan?" He nodded his head with a bloody smile. "I don't want,... well,.. you. First impression and you tick him off. I don't want you two to fight over mer. You're doing it for spite."

"You actually like him." Phellan stated in disbelief.

"No more then I like you." Malfoy sank deeper into the sofa. "I just prefer him over you any day."

"I'll be here for a week at Grandfathers house." Phellan left quietly.

Malfoy laced his fingers through hers pulling her farther against him. Hermione wasn't paying attention to him, or Blaise and Ginny as they took a picture of them. When the flash went off Hermione came out of her reverie and sat down away from him.

Blaise took Malfoy upstairs to doctor his knuckles after Ginny handed him the picture. Ginny moved closer to Hermione.

"So how far have you read?"

"Almost all of them." Hermione looked at the pictures of Ginny and Blaise. They fit. She wanted to fit.

"What stage are you in?" Hermione thought about it.

"Denial." She was joking. "Just whatever."

"That's a good thing." Ginny and Hermione talked a bit more as Blaise napped. Malfoy taught Theresa a chord..

"Bye." Hermione bid Ginny farewell.

Hermione went straight to her room when they got back to the black house. They only had two hours left that they had to spend together and she was procrastinating as much as possible. Yesterday during their required time she learned that he liked her long hair, her brown eyes, her smile, her hips, her humor, and her smarts. He learned that she didn't want to be here, that she liked her room, and that she wanted to know about his brother in todays last two hours.

She enquired about him again in today's session.

"Phellan is a veela. He just can't do magic. And he hates me because I was arranged to be married." Malfoy sighed. "I don't mind. I thought I was going to have to marry Pansy or someone like that." she sighed. "He looked like me, known. He can't charm his way into a free meal. Not even using his veela."

"Can you?" He was excited that she was asking about him.

"Yep."

"Really?"

"I could charm my way into someones bed if I tried hard enough."

"Cool." she looked irritated.

"I won't though."

"I don't care. It's the only way you'll ever get laid." he fell back onto the couch and rubbed his forehead.

"How much time do they have left?" They over heard Phellan ask his grandfather.

"They've got an hour and ten minutes." Draco looked at Hermione.

"We're going to my house tomorrow." he stated. "You could charm your way into someones bed, too, you know." He stated hoping it would reduce her irritability.

"Really? I haven't finished reading all the books yet." he sat up on his elbows. Cute - No! She mentally kicked herself.

"What's your favorite color?" She didn't answer. "Honey?"

"Green."

"Meal?" she didn't say anything for several minutes.

"Any type of chicken." He showed his teeth in a wide grin.

"Do you cry at night?" When she looked up at him she saw he was serious. She shook her head no. "Did you?"

"No." she stated calmly.

"When's your birthday?"

"Friday."

"Nineteen?" she nodded her head. "What do you want?" she glared at him cautiously.

"I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Why not?"

"I don't like getting gifts." she shrugged her shoulders casually as she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"You'll get over that real soon." Hermione glared at him.

"I really don't want anything." He shrugged. "A day alone." She tried humorously.

"Since we're going to my house tomorrow, do you need anything?" She looked up at him.

"Not that I can think of."

"Not in the near future?" Her face tinted red. Hermione hid her face behind a pillow when he laughed. "Anything at all?" She nodded her head. "What?"

"Just,... Can I go to the drug store?"

"What do you need drugs for?" it was only the beginning of the second week.

"Something in the drug store. Not drugs." she corrected.

"What?"

"Stuff only women need."

"It's natural. You can't stop your menstrual,..."

"Shh." she cut him off quickly to listen to Phellan.

"Why didn't you set me up?"

"Wasn't allowed to set up twins."

"Shit."

"Shut it. Be smart and run to the store for your mom. She'll be here to meet your to be sister-in-law." Hermione covered her face again, but not in embarrassment.

"I want a life." Phellan muttered before he left.

"Well, shoog." he laughed when she threw her pillow at him as hard as she could. He stopped laughing when she pulled her arm back quickly grabbing it at the shoulder. "What's wrong?" he was concerned. Hermione paled when her stomach filled with butterflies. She shook her head quickly. "You pulled a muscle or something didn't you?"

"No. Mind your own business." Hermione knew she'd regret saying that before it left her mouth.

"You are my business weather you like it or not. I can't change it. If you asked I would but I can't." he stood next to her and rotated her arm for a few seconds. "I think you strained it." his voice was calm. He began rubbing her shoulder. She sat there and let him unwillingly.

"I'm fine." she stated after a few minutes. Hermione looked up at his face. He looked content, happy. With a roll of her shoulder she stood up away from him and headed to the kitchen. "How far does the whole 'Do whatever I tell you' stretch?"

"I'd kill myself if you asked me to."

"Here's a direct order,..." he looked her in the eye. " If I ever tell you to kill yourself or harm yourself in any way don't do it." He raised his hand to his forehead in a fake salute.

"Ignore all suicide and homicide orders. Gotcha."

Tomorrow came and he made them spend their required time together at his house. She liked his house. She liked where the garden was placed, and the fence, and the pool. He muttered something about doing it later but she didn't enquire as to what he was mumbling about. He showed her a few of the rooms., the bathroom, kitchen, backroom, bathroom, and the living room. Hermione suggested for him to build a small shed, but he declined saying he can't.

"Why?"

"Well. Since this is our house. Ask my grandpa. The only free time I have is the time I have to spend with you for the next few days." she nodded her head quietly. "So what stage did you wake up in?" he was being coy.

"Understanding I think." she yawned. "And dream stage." she was tired. "Sorry." she laughed as she hid another yawn.

"Go to sleep."

"No."

"How long did you sleep last night? I know you woke up at eight thirty. What time did you go to sleep?" When she looked him in the eye he noticed her eyes were blood shot and glazed over.

"Around three or so."

"You really should just go upstairs and sleep. I can sit in there so we still spend our time together." she looked at him as she sat down on the ground against the base of a tree behind the house.

"No. I'm fine and will be fine." he shook his head as he went about his business talking to her.

"So." he drawled as he sat down near her against the tree. "How many more books do you have left?"

"One. Maybe." she sighed.

"Do me a favor and hurry up on the last book." he rubbed his temples.

"I'll do it at my own pace thank you very much. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me gone." he looked at her.

"I don't want you gone."

"I do." she wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face. "I do." Malfoy reached over and petted her hair as it curled down her back.

"Why do you fight it?" he asked quietly. She responded after she pulled his hand from her.

"Because I don't want to be with you." He didn't say anything soon after. They sat there in silence for several minutes. "So I'll have to clean this house?" she asked calmly.

"No. I'll hire a house elf or,..." she got up and left. He forgot about S.P.E.W. until now. He slapped his forehead physically and followed her.

He caught up to her soon after they passed the kitchen but she refused to stop. He tried to explain to her that he said hire but she refused to hear it.

When they got back to the Black house she went to her room and began reading the next book. What could happen if a Veela is rejected.

She visibly sighed and began reading slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Should it occur that once the mates meet one rejects the_

_other they will undergo traumatic mood swings._

_Neither or immune to the terrors of rejection. It affects male_

_Veela above female Veela._

_There will be anger issues when the male is rejected by his_

_mate…."_

From there on out the rest of the book was needless information and useless stories until the last chapter - which told her what Malfoy could do to her if she accepted him as her mate. It sounded wonderful. But she didn't want Malfoy. He was forcing it, or their grandparents were forcing it.

She set the book down and stood by the door to his room adjoining their bathroom. She could hear music, soft, quiet - piano! Music. It stopped all of a sudden. When she turned around to go back to her room the door to his room opened. She turned around to address him. Through her peripheral vision she saw a white grand piano in the back of his room.

"Sorry." he closed the door.

He sat on his bed waiting until he heard her door close before going to her door and knocking. She answered momentarily with a blank stare.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me? I'm going to use the hot tub." she stared at him for a moment trying not to laugh at his hopefulness. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well. Can I sit in there and read?"

"Sure." he smiled a sigh of relief. "What book are you reading?" she looked down herself at the book in her hand.

"This one." he read the title when she held it up.

"What chapter?" he turned heading to the hot tub.

"I'm about to read some story." he nodded. "Can I change?" he looked at the clothes she had on and nodded his head. She changed into her bikini thankful for the attached skirt. She stepped into the bathroom with the book she was reading. She stood next to the tub as it filled. He looked up with a small smile that grew when he saw her bikini.

"I like one pieces better." she stated casually. It turned into a single piece suit, still with a skirt.

"Better?" his grin didn't shrink when she nodded her head. "Well." she now noticed that he was wearing shorts already. "You can get in." with a soft smile Hermione sank in slowly. She adjusted herself until she was comfortable.

When he climbed into the tub she grabbed her book and began reading. He slid closer to her. She paid him no attention as she turned the page. Malfoy was glad she was in here. It meant she was trying at least.

"Did you know that I want to see my brother?" she asked as she peered over her book at him.

"Go see him then."

"I have a question for you." he looked at her as he moved to a spot where bubbles hit his lower back. When he settled he looked at her urging her to ask her question. "Uh,, earlier, when you opened the door and I was in,…"

"I didn't see anything."

"No. I was standing by your door because I was hearing music." he nodded her his head as his cheeks tinted red. "Do you have a radio?"

"No."

"Were you playing the piano? Cause I saw one in your room." he nodded his head. "I liked it." if possible he blushed even brighter. "I wish I could play an instrument." he looked up. "I over heard your grandfather talking to someone about you wanting to farm." He nodded his head. "Any animals in particular?"

"I was thinking cattle. A dog or two for the hell of it." he stated. "A horse. Maybe an indoor pet if you wanted one." she shook her head no. "Some animals you'd like maybe?"

"My dad,… if you get on his good side some how could help you with the cattle. He works with them all day." she skimmed the last page and set the book aside the towel he had set for her.

"Sure,… so. Do you want anything when I go to the store tomorrow?" she nodded her head slowly.

"I'll go with you?" he knew something was up when she offered to go with him.

"Tampons?" her face turned the brightest shade of red. He kept his chuckle to himself. "Well. It's natural." she didn't look at him. She was comfortable with him being nervous.

"I read that if I were to try and seduce you it could kill us?" he nodded his head with slight anger that she was changing the subject.

"We'll go to the store tomorrow. Afterwards we'll head over to our house so you can explore." she didn't say anything for a while.

"Listen I can't pretend to hate you anymore. No I don't love you, or even like you, but I don't wish you death. Nor any of that horrible shit from being rejected." he, noting the word shit, kept his mouth shut. "I,… will try to treat you like a friend, but you have to treat me like a friend!" She spoke slowly as she wished the water around in front of her. "So,…"

"What made you change your mind?" he was trying so hard to keep his cool. Malfoy was so glad to finally get somewhere with her.

"I've just grasped the fact that this is irreversible." she looked up at him momentarily. "and it would be pointless to try and hate you. Especially when everyone says I'll love you one day whether I want to or not."

"So I won't have to wait until we have to spend time together to talk to you?" she saw the hopefulness in his eyes and shook her head no. "Can I explode now?" she grinned.

"I guess." she acted as though he was asking to run a marathon.

"Yes!" he gave an air pump.

"Shh!" he looked up at her. "It's one in the morning." she pointed to the clock on the wall in duh.

"How long have we been in here?"

"Hour and a half." he opened his eyes wide. "So I'm going to bed." she began to climb out. She quickly wrapped the towel around herself and grabbed her book.

"I'll wake you up around eight." she waved at him to let him know she heard him. "Night, Sweety." she looked over her shoulder at him as she closed the door behind her. Malfoy dried himself of as he drained the hot tub. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

It was Thursday morning. Malfoy crawled out of bed to wake her up since it was seven fifty-eight. He walked into her room. She was laying on her side in bed. He thought she looked so peaceful. He sat next to her and watched her for a moment.

"Sweety?" he cooed quietly. She stirred before looking at him.

"I'm up." he nodded his head with a smile and left, doubting that she would get up. He had just stepped into the shower when she walked in without knocking. Unsure of what to do he watched her head towards the toilet. Halfway there she turned to the shower and stared at him for a moment before letting her eyes fall lower on him. His eyebrows rose in shock, though he didn't move. Her eyes grew big. She slapped her hand over her eyes and left. He laughed.

After shaving he dabbed on his best aftershave and dressed before heading to her room to let her know she could use the bathroom if she wanted. When he opened her door she was in bed,… asleep! He sighed in humor and sat next to her on her bed.

"Sweety." he got a soft moan. "Get up." she gave a soft negative reply before rolling over. She opened her eyes momentarily to look at him.

"You smell good." he chuckled when she laid back down to sleep.

"Hey." she pulled the blankets over her head. He tapped her shoulder. She didn't respond. "Get up." she sat up slowly.

"I'm up." He smiled at her attempt to prove she was awake. "I am." she defended when he gave her a knowing look.

"Okay." he got off her bed and left to his room to wait for her to get up completely.

When Hermione was completely dressed she dabbed on a bit of make up and knocked on his bedroom door. He opened it casually with a smirk. She muttered an I'm up and went back to her room.

They went to the drug store for her items and took them back to the A Black house before heading out to their home on his motorcycle. She wasn't a big fan of motorcycles and thought of telling him such, but it would be futile do to the wind in their ears.

Malfoy was comfortable on his bike then if her were to sit in the back seat of a car. "I was thinking,..." he started when they climbed off his bike. They were in the driveway of the house. "Thinking that I might go get a phone." she shrugged. Why would she care if he got himself a phone.

"If your asking permission it's not up to me." he smiled.

"I wanted to know if you want one." she shook her head no. "Well. Want to come help me pick one out?" she shrugged.

"It'd be pointless for me to pick 'your' phone out."

"Then just come with me. I'll get one when we head back." she looked at him and thought about his hopefulness. She didn't want to reject him as the book said, but she didn't want him. She didn't want to control his life. It was his not hers. Why would she pick his phone out.

"I can't."

"Why?" he was perturbed.

"I'm busy heading back." she grinned when he rolled his eyes at her. "Well. I'll be busy heading back."

"Smart ass." he commented as he opened the front door for her. She sighed at him with a small shake of her head. "What?" she shook her head. He passed her heading towards the back.

"Hey!"

"What?" he turned and looked at her curiously.

"You're acting differently." he nodded his head in agreement. "Why?" he smiled and turned around.

"I'm settling for friendship." he stated when she was even with him. "Honey." he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"You can't stop calling me sweet little pet names can you?" she asked as sincerely as she could, even though they were growing on her.

"No."

"How are you getting your phone?" he looked at her for a moment. "I mean, they don't sell them here. Do they?" he shook his head no.

"They don't sell them here but they work here so I figured I'd go to the muggle world and buy a couple." there was a small pause as he opened the door to the downstairs bathroom, or the first one. "Oh,... something my grandfather didn't tell you,..we have to,.. Uh,.. Change your blood." she stared at him for a moment.

"And how are you supposed to do that?" she wasn't too happy about it, but it wasn't fair if she took her anger out on him when it wasn't his choice.

"Fuck!" she walked off a ways down the hall. He followed closely behind her. "Grampy's fault?" he nodded his head before he realized he was behind her and she couldn't see him.

"Yeah." she didn't say anything else. "Do you want a phone?" she let him catch up to her.

"What would I use it for?" he remained silent for a moment. "The only friends I have are Steven, and soon to be you, Ginny, and Blaise."

"What if you have a question to ask one of them and you don't want to go over to their house?" she nodded her head in understanding.

"So why do you have the biggest house out of all the Malfoy houses?" she inquired as she looked around the living room.

"Because I've wanted this house forever." he looked around the room himself "It has about a thousand rooms."

"You're exaggerating." he smiled guiltily.

"Yeah. Really it has about three hundred counting closets and stairwell cupboards." she nodded her head. "You should see the kitchen." she shook her head no.

"I'll prolly end up spending plenty of time in there as it is." he gave her a hard glare. "It's a lot to clean." she commented.

""Pay, pay, pay a house elves, or maids."

"Really? What am I gonna do all day?" he thought for a moment.

"Come over. Help me. Get a job. Read. Talk to Ginny and Blaise. Their house is a mile from here."

"What would you expect from me?" he looked up at her as though he knew she said something but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "They don't have a manual on being a Veela wife, or your wife, or your Veela wife." he smiled a genuine smile. "So what would you expect?"

"Talk, love, friendship, fun, life, anger, good times, bad times, memories, smiles, laughs, tears, hatred, children, time, jokes." She raised her hands to stop his small rant. "You asked. I'll tell the truth, on most things."

"Great."

"Basically, I expect a loving wife. At the most." they didn't say anything for a while until he pointed out the master bedroom. It was twice the size of the guest rooms, though it was empty.

"Why is it,...." she pointed to the empty space.

"I decided to not do anything to it. This is before I knew it was you. I was gonna leave it for you to decorate." she looked at him quizzically. "What type of phone are you getting?" he asked as the headed downstairs.

"I don't want one. What about you?"

"A flip phone with bluetooth"

"Who do you know that has a phone?" she asked with a smile.

"Blaise." he smiled. "I wanted one before he got one. I'm hungry."

"Go eat." he looked at her.

"Are you hungry?" she shook her head no. "Will you eat anyways?"

"Why not?" he smiled.

"Cool." she shook her head in disbelief. "What?" she sped up. "Oh, come on." he followed "Hey." she ran right out the front door. "Get back in here." she just ran, and straight towards the trees. "Hey." he tackled her, enveloping her in his arms. She was curled up in a ball with a smile - still in his arms.

"Turd." he sat up letting go of her. They were a ways from the house.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked as he reached over and pulled twigs out of her hair. She ruffled his hair playfully shaking most of the nature out before removing the nature from her own hair. "Will you take your hair down?"

"Why?" she agonized in humor. "It's just hair." she defended when he gave her a glare.

"Take it down." his voice was deep, husky, commanding. Her hair cascaded down the middle of her back. A small smile decorated his face.

"Your,..."

"Food." he enunciated. "I'm starving."

She pulled her hair back up into a bun and climbed onto the back of his motorcycle.

"What is it?" he turned a littler to see her. "Your bike? What type is it?"

"Harley." she nodded her head. "Ready?" another nod. The went to the Mugglers Shop Café. "What do you want?" he asked as they walked in. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I ain't never eaten here before. I've no idea what they have." he nodded his head slowly as he grabbed a menu and directed her to a booth in the back that was lit by two candles, though every table was, but not every table had a deep red table cloth, hidden in the back almost too hard to see. She glanced at the menu for only a moment before laying it down. He looked up at her.

"Figure out what you want to eat?" she laughed.

"Funny. I don't know any language but English." he made a face of oh,. I'm sorry. She laughed again. When the waitress came to their table he spoke something she couldn't recognize. "What did you order?" he looked up at her.

"No. Wait and see." he made himself comfortable in his seat with his feet on the outsides of hers. "Are you sure you don't want a phone?"

"I'm sure I don't." she lied even though the idea of a phone was becoming quite appealing to her. She'd be able to text Steven all the time and not have to worry about him wondering when she was going to visit.

"I want you to have one anyway."

"Nope." she took a small sniff of the drink that was set in front of her.

"It's just lemonade." he stated when the waiter left after placing a glass in front of him. His was orange, though hers was pink.

"Oh." she took a small sip for safety.

"Like it?" he asked with a small smile.

"There's something in it."

"Fire Whiskey." her face went deadpan. "It's Fire Whiskey, or at least they add a small tablespoon to the lemonade. They put it in all their drinks. Lemonade just has the least." he took a swig of his.

"And you have to drive." she stated in small fear. He shrugged indifferently as though it were an everyday task.

"Yeah." he had to learn how to handle his whiskey at a young age. "I'm not going to a buzz from a tablespoon of whiskey." she sighed giving up her small fight. "What kind of phone do you want?" she looked up at him for a moment.

"I'm not getting one." he smiled at the waitress when she set their plates in front of them. "Thank you." Hermione muttered loud enough for her to hear. She nodded her head in reply and left them to their lunch.

"Hope you like burgers." he stated with a smile knowing she did. She looked at it cautiously. "They only put the Fire Whiskey in the drinks and soups." he stated knowing why she was eyeing it. "So, have you decided on a phone yet?" he asked before he took a bite of his burger. "It's cheaper if I get a plan,... So I was going to get a two person plan." she nodded.

"One fore your grandfather."

"No. One for you. Your getting a phone." he ignore her protests as they ate.

"Malfoy?" she whined. "I want a flip phone, with bluetooth, and a camera." he laughed when she gave him a cheesy smile.

"You can have any phone you want."

"I know. I crack easily." she confessed before sipping her lemonade.

"I don't mind so much."

Hermione wasn't too eager to drive his bike but he refused to do it. He wouldn't move from the back seat, nor would he let her sit behind him. Malfoy kept telling her to sit and drive, that he had a small buzz, but she argued with him remembering that he said he wasn't going to get a buzz from a few tablespoons of Fire Whiskey. He sat there when she refused to sit and began telling her about his upcoming function.

In the end she ended up in the front. He had his thighs pressed firmly against hers, and her rear pressed firmly against, well, she wasn't sure, cause whatever it was it was quite firm.

"Move your leg." he told her when they were stopped.

"Where?!" she was agitated. "Where's it gonna go!?"

"Right,..." he grabbed her leg by her knee and pulled her leg over his. "Here!" he put his foot on the gas and they took off.

They argued about the phone for a few minutes when they got to the shop, but she ended up agreeing to it slightly.

"Your brother has one and you could talk more." she pinched his arm wordlessly. "So what kind of phone are you gonna get?" he asked as he glanced around for the type of phone she described in the Mugglers Shop Caf

é. She didn't answer. "Come on." he pulled her to a line of phones to look at them. "Which do you like?" he asked as he looked at one he liked. She didn't answer. When he turned around he found her facing away from the phones. He grabbed her waist and turned her to look.

"They're all nice." she stated. He sighed. They weren't getting anywhere. The clerk explained the phones to them when no one else was in there.

"Bluetooth?"

"The technology to send a song or picture to someone who's a long ways away."

"Which one do you like, honey?" she sighed.

"Uh,..." she took a deep breath. "Which are you getting?" he pointed to a samsung phone. She picked a motorola razor.

"Ten thousand years later." Malfoy tease. Hermione kicked him in the ass before standing next to him. He rubbed his behind for a moment.

"How much does mine cost?" she asked when the clerk showed up with it.

"Don't tell her. I'm paying for it all no matter the cost." he ordered to the clerk who smiled and went about ringing everything up and setting there numbers up.

"Can't I care about price?" she asked when she crossed her arms. He didn't retaliate immediately. When the clerk left for a moment Malfoy grabbed her arm and flashed alomst a thousand dollars in her face before stuffing the money back into his wallet.

"Don't worry about price, Sweety. It's covered."

"Ten times over." she muttered as she bowed her turning back to the counter desk. Malfoy didn't care when the clerk asked for almost six hundred dollars. Malfoy played with his phone for a moment entering her number in first thing. She didn't mess with her right away, but payed attention to him when he began telling her her number. She memorized it immediately.

"Get your brothers number in there." he stuffed his phone box in the satchel on his bike leaving room for hers.

"Thank you." he heard her mutter quietly. He figured she felt awkward.

"I don't want a thank you." she looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you want?" he smiled. "Never mind."

"I'm going to another function tomorrow night so you can do whatever you want, unless you want to go with me." he didn't look back at her. "My brother is gonna be there with my mom. We gotta do everything early."

When they got back to A Blacks house Hermione had nearly made him crash. They had been going slow to begin with. He glared at her knowing it was funny.

"Not very nice of you." she shrugged.

"You'll live."

"What if we do crash next time? And I don't live, or you don't live?" she frowned.

"What's your number?" he smiled. He spouted out his number slow enough for her to enter it.

"Charge 'em." he stated and followed her to their rooms. They didn't say much for the fact that they kept texting each other. She started it with an apology for almost making him crash. He said som,... lovely stuff back.

Sorry. She had sent.

Hug me n ill b fine.

You'll be fine without a hug

So. Still hope cant i

Yeah. I guess.

Good. Come here

No

yea

Why?

cause i said so

You didn't say it. You wrote it.

Same diff

Oxy Moron

wat?

Same difference,... oxy moron.

ok again, come over here

get over here if you want me

Malfoy was standing in her door with a grin.

"Your weird." he shrugged. "What did you want. He smiled for a moment

"For you to come to my room. There's something I want to show you. And I can't bring it over her so don't even suggest it." she smile in spite of herself and climbed off her bed to follow him. When they got to the hall Phellan and their mother was standing at the end of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom." Malfoy muttered in small shock having completely forgotten about her coming up to meet his betrothal. "I,.." he stammered for a moment.

"Forgot. Yes I figured, but it's understandable when you have your betrothal living here with you." she smiled at Hermione "Oh, I can't believe I'm going to have a daughter." Hermiones brows shot up. She had forgotten about having to marry Malfoy.

"In-law." Phellan, Draco, and Hermione corrected together.

"Don't forget you have that dance." His mother reminded as she adored Hermione from afar. It wasn't something Hermione wanted to deal with yet. She hadn't even gotten used to living here, wtih Malfoy and his family, yet.

"It's a function." Malfoy whined.

"You dance? It's called a dance."

"Function. We have talks so we can decided who to pair our children up with." he argued hopelessly.

"Do you dance at them?" she asked pointedly.

"Yes." he pushed through gritted teeth.

"Then it's a dance." Malfoy raised his hands as a white flag. He grabbed Hermiones hand and pulled her into his room. When the door closed she pulled her hand from his.

"I have a small gift for you." he stated as he sat her down on his bed. It was quite soft, softer then hers. She watched him head over to his piano quietly unsure of what to do or say.

"Why?" she asked simply. It was the easiest question.

"Just cause." he grabbed a small pink box with a white ribbon and sat next to her on the bed before letting her have it. She could feel him staring at her.

Hermione took a deep breath before opening the box slowly. When she opened the small jewelry box she sighed. He looked at her alarmed before she shrugged it off.

"What?" he persisted.

"Nothing. Now let me open this thing." she returned her attention to the box to see what it was. It was a shiny necklace with a rose pendant. She pulled it from the box slowly. She liked the necklace chain. It made her think of snow and Christmas. She glanced at him momentarily before taking a closer look at the detailed rose.

He let himself fall back onto the bed proud of him self. He rubbed her back with the tips of his fingers for only the moment he felt he could get away with it.

"Like it?" she nodded her head.

"Thank you. I'll wear it to the function." She stated as she placed the necklace back into the box. "Now can I leave your room?"

"What is wrong with my room?" he asked as though offended.

"I know you jack off in here." she shot off the bed.

"You pervert." he yelled after her as he followed.

"Yup." she cheered to herself as they passed his mother and brother. She ran down hallways and stairs, rooms, and the back door. She found a trail. It looked like she was in the middle of a forest. Tall trees, vibrant greens and deep brown dirt. When she came up to a gate she stopped. Malfoy didn't stop so easily. He crashed into her causing them to topple over the gate.

Somehow Hermione landed straddling Malfoys hips. When he opened his eyes he smiled at her and thrust up against her. She closed her eyes momentarily before climbing off him.

"You didn't have to get off me." she smiled a curt smile at him. When Malfoy was on his feet she looked at her shirt feeling a bit of a draft. Her eyes grew wide quickly she crossed her arms and stood toe to toe with him. He stepped back in shock and surprise.

"You step back when I advance?" she asked shocked her self. He smiled and stepped forward wrapping his arm around her lower back. She glowered at him for knowing he could get away with it at the moment. "No. I'm cold." she lied.

Malfoy leaned forward placing his lips on her ear. "No, you're not. You've got a large hole in your shirt right over you right breast, showing off your pink little nipple through the sexy lilac lace brassiere." he whispered seductively. She cast her eyes to the side as he watched her. "Would you like my shirt?" she glared at the ground not wanting to look him in the eye. "Hmm, Sweety?" she nodded her head slowly. He tried to step away from her, but she stepped forward to keep herself hidden. "Sweety?" he grabbed her shoulders and stepped back. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw her holding her own breast. He suppressed his urge to kiss her and pulled his shirt off, kindly turning around so she could put it on. When she had it on she kicked the back of his knee. He let his leg bend placing all his weight on his other leg to pivot around. He smiled at her in his shirt. It was a little too large but he didn't mind. "Ready to go back?" he asked as he laid his arm around her waist.

"Yes." she removed his arm urgently and hurried off. He grabbed hold of his shirt and followed her. "You're a dick." she muttered as she waited for him to close the gate. He held the missing piece to her shirt in front of her face. She snatched it from him and continued walking though he wouldn't move.

"Slow down." he stated with a small chuckle when she let herself fall forward. "What are you gonna do when I let go?" she shrugged.

"You won't." he cocked a brow. She sounded sure of herself.

"Sure about that?" she nodded her head. He smiled to himself as he pulled her to stand up straight. When he let go of his shirt they headed for the house to talk with his mother.

His mother was sitting on the sofa with Phellan, who didn't look too pleased to see Hermione. Malfoy grabbed her hand and sat on the chair opposite Phellan pulling Hermione to sit on his lap.

"Hello." Hermione responded to Mrs. Malfoy courteously with no argument about sitting on Malfoy's lap.

"Hermione." Mrs. Malfoy began.

"Mom." Malfoy settled. "Phellan. We're all introduced. Did you need something?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact. I did." she turned her head to Hermione. "I'd like to go shopping and neither of my boys want to. We'll get to know each other."

"Well,... uh... Mrs. Malfoy..."

"Please, mom or Narcissus is fine." No one breathed a word. "What?" she asked towards Draco. He leaned close to Hermiones ear as his mother left.

"Go shopping with her. She's my mother and I love her." Hermione sighed as she slouched. She felt Malfoy shift under her. "Please?"

"You owe me." she muttered. He patted her hip.

"My brother hates that your wearing my shirt." he stated humorously. Hermione looked down having forgotten that she was wearing it.

"Yup. Anything you want?"

"A mail order bride." he looked shocked. "Joking. Just joking." he began to tickle her. "Malfoy. Please,... have mercy..." she slid to the floor. Phellan stood up and left.

"If I stop you have to give me something." she shook her head no. "Alright then." he began tickling her for another few minutes.

"Okay." she cried. He stopped and stared at her bright red face. "Okay."

"It has to be anything." she thought for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. "Let me kiss you." his voice was in a whisper. She liked it. She found her head nodding in a yes form. Malfoy leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips. There was nothing wrong with it. She pulled away first. After a few moments of silence he kissed her again, with more passion. Hermione pulled away looking off to the side. "Kissing is fun." his statement was barely audible. He seemed content when he sat back pulling her back up to his lap.

"Sure." her quiet response made him freeze. "What?"

"What do you mean 'Sure.'" she looked at him.

"Sure." he shook his head.

"Do I need to refresh your memory already?" she shook her head no quickly. "I get to teach you everything." he stated quietly. She looked at him. "Kissing and touching, the pleasure." he looked off into the distance with glazed eyes. She felt nervous. He shifted again.

"When do I get to go hang with Ginny?" her voice was quiet.

"When ever Blaise and I get together and set it up." she nodded. "Lets make a deal?" she nodded her head in a sad way making him kiss her temple. "Let me kiss you when ever I want, how ever I want and I'll set it up with Blaise to try and set it up so that you and Ginny can hang out every day, or every other day." she didn't say anything for what seemed like forever.

"Okay. If you take it slow!" he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder drawing her closer.

"I will. I promise."

"Go set it up." his eyes grew large.

"Yes ma'am." he grabbed his phone and began calling Blaise. She sat there for only a minute before leaving. Malfoy looked up at her as though she'd hurt him. With an evil smile he crooked his finger in a come hither notion. Grudgingly Hermione stepped closer and bent down towards him. "Hold on a minute." he set his phone on the seat as he stood up to meet her. She knew he was going to kiss her. She felt a small pulse of excitement sore through her. He kissed her, then. It was not simple. She didn't kiss back. When he lifted his head from her unmoving lips she looked the other way avoiding his eyes. "Something wrong?" his inquiry showed interest.

"No." he pushed her chin up with his index finger and stared at her.

"Why won't you kiss me then?" she blushed. "Okay. Fine." he grabbed his phone and began talking to Blaise about days that Ginny and Hermione could hang out. When Hermione was out of the room Malfoy breathed a deep breath.

"You can bring her over tomorrow. Theresa's anxious for another lesson. Besides, it's supposed to be way too cold the day after." Malfoy nodded his head quietly thinking to himself.

"Fine. So,.. What,... about every other day then?" Blaise confirmed before Malfoy hung the phone up on him. When he got to his room Hermione was in the shower.

As soon as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and into her room he headed to her door and rapped on it. The door opened almost instantly.

"Oh,.. Hi." he gave a curt smile and stepped into her room. She watched him carefully. "Do you need something?" he nodded his head and sat on her bed.

"I'd like to know what was up with you a minute ago?" his voice was gentle, concerned. She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You wouldn't kiss me back. You've let me kiss you like that before." she shrugged her shoulders and went about drying her hair.

"Nothing." she shrugged again. He stood up, grabbed her shoulder forcing her to turn around. She looked at him.

"If it's nothing then kiss me." she stared at him.

"I don't want to." he sighed with a slouch. She felt bad. He looked so sad now. She didn't want to kiss him earlier,... now she found herself wanting to. "Fine!" he lifted his head up to look at her.

"A kiss?" she shook her head no.

"A hug." he nodded his head and stood there. "Gonna hug me?"

"No. You said you'd give me a hug. That means you hug me." he smiled at himself.

"Smart ass." he smiled as she stepped closer wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders holding her closer.

"Now give me a kiss." she looked up.

"I gave you a hug in place of a kiss." he shook his head no."

"You just suggested it." he puckered his lips up humorously. She cursed herself as she stood on her tip toes to peck his lips lightly. He didn't try to deepen it or anything, just a simple peck, though he didn't let go of her. "We go over to Blaise's tomorrow. I have to give Theresa a lesson." There was a short pause. "What dress you gonna wear?" she shrugged. He walked her backwards to her closet to look for himself. For some reason she didn't care. She wanted another kiss. "You little vixen." he cooed teasingly. She looked at him in shock, giving him the advantage to kiss her. "You shouldn't think like that." Her cheeks burned red in embarrassment. But he didn't get to see it. He was looking at her dresses holding her against him with one arm. She tried to turn to leave but he refused to let her move.

"I can pick my cloths out my self, Dad." he chuckled.

"Yeah. So, what, I can't put my opinion in?" she shook her head no.

"I assume it'll be that blue thing where my chest hangs out." his eyes fell on her fast.

"Hell no." she was surprised, startled. Growing up around boys made her figure every guy wanted to see them. "Not unless it's for me, with only me around. Here,... This would look nice." he pulled down a subtle black, strapless dress. It covered her enough. "What do you think? I think you'll look nice in this one."

"Oh do I get to pick out what you wear then?" she asked sarcastically.

"Sure. But I'm not telling you that you have to wear this. It was merely a suggestion." she nodded. "Though there is that necklace that I bought you that I'd like to see you wear." she nodded her as he headed to his room where she left it laying on his bed. She let him turn her around to clasp it when he returned. She moved her hair out of the way. He kissed her neck lightly before stepping back. "I'm gonna get dressed." he headed to his room to dress.

She found that the black dress that he liked was comfy and fit just fine. It really covered a little less than she liked but she didn't care at the moment. Hermione dabbed on some make up to highlight the dress and pulled on a pair of shoes that went with it. When she opened her door at his knock she made sure she didn't look at anything but his face.

"I see you wore the dress." she shrugged uncaringly and allowed him to take her arm for a few moments until they reached the car after passing his mother for her approval. "You look nice," he stated as he patted her knuckles before opening the door for her. She gave him a curt smile as she sat down against the far wall. He sighed and sat halfway between the middle seat and the door. The driver climbed in and headed for the function.

Malfoy made himself comfortable before opening a conversation. It was a small talk conversation, due to the fact that she wasn't really talking, but being curt and simple.

"Sweety?" his voice was very stern, with a tone of importance. She looked up at him. "You do like that I keep kissing you, right?" she took a deep breath.

"Do I have to answer?" she asked quietly.

"Well, if you don't like me kissing you I was gonna stop, or try to stop." she laughed at him. He smiled.

"I,..." she paused for a few moments. "I don't mind you kissing me, just seems like you keep trying to kiss me all the time. I really don't mind too much." he nodded. "But, you could cut back a little. No silly, passionate things all the time. I'll be fine with one every now and then, but...." she shrugged.

"Do you not like them?" she laughed.

"I do,.. I just don't want them,...all the time" he nodded as he laid his hand on hers. She pulled her hand away and patted his like he had done to hers earlier. He stared at her. "No groping me, no trying to get away with things you wouldn't normally be able to get away with." he looked up, hurt. "I'll slow dance a few times." his hurt went away.

When they had reached the function Malfoy introduced Hermione to many people, some of which she was sure to forget. At first she stood around next to Malfoy as he talked to his colleagues sipping at her champagne glass that she filled with water. He seemed almost impervious to her when she stood still, but every time she tried to step away he ended his conversation and talked to her asking her if she was okay, bored, having fun. Just the same questions over and over.

She just confirmed in the answers that would keep him here having fun. She wasn't tired, or bored, just relaxing. She enjoyed the big crowd. When Hermione turned around in her spot just to look around she spotted Ginny. Kindly, she tapped Malfoy on the elbow, he looked at his elbow, then her. He gave a simple smile and pecked her cheek spotting Ginny himself.

"I'll find you later." she nodded. As she left she felt eyes on her. She glanced back at him, he wasn't looking at her, but a few boys off to the side were. They looked overly nice. With a mental shrug she turned to Ginny who was heading towards her. They met in the middle and headed to the refreshment table to chit chat about any and everything. Somehow in the time it took Hermione and Ginny to get together Blaise and Malfoy caught each other in a conversation.

"So how you two doing?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It's okay." she shrugged indifferently. Ginny urged her to tell. "He kissed me,... that's all." Ginny smiled a devilish smile at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at her. "What?" Ginny laughed.

"Was it good?" Hermione gave her a hard glare. "Girl,... come on." Hermione cracked when Malfoy smiled at her with a wink. She watched as he directed Blaise over to them. "Here they come." she pronounced around her glass. "Yes,.. It was nice." Ginny gave a small jump as they arrived. Blaise laid his hand on her lower back. She turned and pecked him on the cheek before giving Malfoy a coy look of I know you're guilty. Malfoy smiled at Hermione. She nodded her head softly before sipping her drink.

"So how you ladies doing tonight?" Blaise asked in an _I'm getting drunk _voice. He was drinking liquor, unlike them, whom were all drinking pop, or water.

"Fine." Ginny stated as she patted his shoulder. "We were just talking about you two." they looked as though they were in trouble. "Good talk." Ginny turned to Malfoy. "So,.. I hear you been kissing up on my friend here?" Malfoy laughed when Hermione slapped Ginnys shoulder, hard, causing a few people to turn and look. Hermione turned and walked to the other refreshment table on the other side of the floor.

"Yeah." Malfoy confessed casually. "And she liked it." Ginny slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Hey, when's your brother coming?"

"He and Harry are coming up Saturday." Blaise stated. Ginny nodded her head as she refilled her glass. Malfoy turned to find Hermione but he couldn't see her.

"Hey." Hermione turned to see who was addressing her. It was one of the boys who seemed a little too nice. Hermione muttered a quick hello. "So can I know your name, or shall I call you cutie?" She didn't smile, giggle, or acknowledge him in any way. "Cutie it is." Sighing Hermione looked around him, but his friends were behind him blocking her view. "Your boyfriend has a lot of guts bringing you around here. Someone might hit on you. Then you might be enticed and taken advantage of, Cutie." she shrugged her brows not wanting to draw his attention downward.

"I'm not so ignorant." he nodded his head.

"I bet. Smart and pretty." he whistled faintly. "What a keeper."

"Hey, buster!" Hermione lifted her head to see who it was. It was Blaise. "Mind your own business. Your girl's over there. She's taken." Blaise grabbed Hermiones elbow and pulled her through their small crowd. "You okay?" she nodded. "They say anything?"

"Just stupid retard shit. I didn't want to encourage it so I kept my mouth shut." he nodded.

"Draco wasn't looking. He didn't see thankfully. Other wise one of them would be in a world of pain. And I didn't feel like getting kicked out yet." she nodded as Blaise let go of her arm. "And I didn't feel like backing him up." she laughed.

"Okay." Blaise pretended that they were just talking when Malfoy looked at them. Hermione played along casting Malfoy a quick subtle 'Hey I know you' smile.

"If they do it again tonight you better tell him." she nodded still holding a face of interest. As they reached Ginny and Malfoy he offered his arm. After Blaise passed by Hermione took Malfoy's extended arm.

Malfoy led her out to where the people were dancing before speaking. "You_ are _having fun right?" she nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So where is your phone?" he asked checking her arms for a purse or wallet. "Did you give it to Ginny?" she shook her head no with a faint smile. "Where is it?"

"Hidden." she teased with another devilish smile. He gave her a hard glare.

"Your shoes?"

"How can heels hold a flip phone?" he shrugged. "No. It's safe. Where's your's?" he nodded towards the limo. "So what if your mom has a heart attack she can't get a hold of you." he smiled.

"I gave her your number." she froze, though he pushed her to keep moving. "What?" he asked casually as he pulled her closer to rest his arms on the curve of her hip.

"Nothing."

"Where's your phone?"

"I'm not saying it." she appeared utterly shocked. "It's not something to voice." he chuckled. "Look down." she pressed her arms to her chest. He looked down her dress. He saw her razor. When he hid his face on her shoulder she stood still, shocked. He was laughing.

When they headed home Hermione laid down on the seat opposite Malfoy and tried to avoid moving her back. It was hurting her again, for some reason, along with her shoulders and feet. Malfoy didn't object to leaving when he figured it out. Her hands kept rubbing at her shoulders, neck, and back. When he felt the limousine start he reminded the driver of Blaise and Ginny. After Ginny and Blaise climbed in he scooted up behind Hermione and began rubbing at her exposed upper back and shoulders. He reminded her that it was him.

Hermione allowed herself to enjoy the rub. It was helping, and they did hurt. After a few minutes she figured he would stop, fingers getting tired. No. He was still rubbing, though his fingers were under her dress. She desperately wanted to tell him to stop, but it felt good, in more then one way. His finger tips were warm, leaving a burning trail where they touched.

When the car came to a stop Hermione began sitting up thinking they were at the A. Black Manor. Malfoy shook his head muttering it was Ginny and Blaise who were leaving. She yelled a bye out the door before it closed. There was a knock on the window in response. When Hermione laid back down she laid on her stomach instead. He took it as a cue to rub both her shoulders. Malfoy climbed up into the seat in the space next to her waist and began working on her shoulders.

"You don't have to." she stated into the seat faintly. He smiled with a shrug.

"It's fine."

"Really. It feels fine there." he smiled as he unzipped her dress. "Hey!" she tried to sit up.

"I was gonna rub the rest of your back." she allowed him to push her back down and finish unzipping her dress. It surprised her when she didn't feel uncomfortable. Malfoy never let his hands slide too far around her waist. He didn't want to scare her.

"Does your back feel better?" he asked as they pulled up to the manor. Hermione didn't reply, nor budge, not an inch. He smiled to himself when he realized she was asleep. As carefully as he could he zipped her dress up and rolled her into his arms. With a little help from the driver he managed to not wake her. He saw his mother peer out the window. By the time he reached the front door his mother had it open.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she observed Hermione who had wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer.

"Fell asleep on the way back." his mother smiled and closed the door. She followed them all the was to their rooms opening and closing doors behind them. He thanked his mother and muttered a good-night. He laid her down on her bed after pulling a long shirt on over her dress. After unzipping it he set the dress on the corner of her bed and left giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

In the morning when Hermione woke up she was surprised to find herself the way she found herself. She climbed out of bed and headed to the shower guessing she had thrown a tee on when they got back and just didn't remember. After her quick shower she dressed with a little make up and headed to Malfoys door. When she knocked on his door there was no answer. Cautiously she peered in the cracked door. He wasn't in there.

"He left." she turned around. His portrait was talking again. "Told me not to talk to you. Said I was a nuisance." she nodded her head before heading off down the hall towards the rest of the house. When she made it to the kitchen Malfoy was in there at the stove,... Cooking! She stared at him for a moment before sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice. There were two places set. She presumed it was for his grandparents or parents. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Where you off to? We haven't eaten yet?" she blushed slightly.

"Oh, I thought it was for someone else." she mumbled feebly as she stepped closer to him when he crooked his finger. He gave her a chaste kiss.

"Oh,.. Sweety, I kept you covered when I put you in the shirt." her blush grew deeper. "I swear I didn't." When she didn't respond he returned to his cooking. He patted her behind kindly when she turned around to head for the table. Her hand swatted at his momentarily. "I hope you like bacon and eggs with biscuits and gravy." she nodded her head. "Anything in preference?" she smiled.

"Biscuits and gravy are my favorite." his smile seemed to lighten her mood. She allowed him to place food on her plate and his before tasting. He watched her for a moment. "That's revolting!" she exclaimed. He was shocked, and his face showed it. "Joking!" she pronounced around her laughter. He glared before returning to his food. There was silence for a moment. "Thank you for,.." she pointed to her back. He nodded. "And breakfast,.. Even if it is poisonous."

"I'm about ready to throw food at you!" he threatened humorously. She rolled her eyes shaking her head. "We're gonna go for a picnic around three so eat up. Blaise and Ginny are joining us. She asked to join." Hermione nodded her head as she took a bite of her biscuit. "Hey!" his voice showed cheer. "Do I get a back rub, too?" she laughed.

"Next time." he gave a soft smile and continued eating. His mother and grandfather walked in with smiles. They sat down next to them.

"Draco dear, um,.. We need to talk." he looked up at his mother as though in trouble. "And you Hermione." Hermione echoed Malfoy. "About the honeymoon." they both nodded.

"We'll figure it out later." Malfoy took another bite of his bacon. "And the Veela half of the marriage too." Hermione stared at him having completely forgotten about the other half to the marriage. She didn't know what it was, or how it went. "I'll explain it later is what I mean." she breathed deeply with a faint smile.

"Oh, smiles are so pretty on you." his mother cooed at her. "Smile more. Draco loves it." Hermione caught a hint of red in his cheeks. "Anyway. I'd like to sit down with you and discuss the wedding plans."

"Isn't it still a little too soon for that mom?" Malfoy had sensed her tension. His mother looked at him.

"It's never too early for wedding plans. They constantly change. And the dress." she turned to Artimeus fantasizing about everything out loud.


End file.
